Provocação
by Gaabii
Summary: Leah faz de tudo para provocar Jacob, mas e se ele resolvesse participar efetivamente da brincadeira?
1. Cap 1: Duvido

**Capítulo 1 : Duvido**

Jacob trabalhava concentrado no motor de seu carro na garagem de casa. A chuva caía fina lá fora, e naquele momento ele podia ver o carro de Sue estacinando em frente a varanda.

Logo depois de ouvir o motor do carro desligar, ele voltou a prestar atenção nas engrenagens.

Billy, seu pai, e Sue gostavam de fazer companhia um ao outro, então, sempre que podiam uniam as duas famílias para almoços, lanches e até mesmo jantares.

Jake gostava de ver o pai feliz, e isso ocorria frequentemente quando Sue fazia suas visitas. Mas para ele, só havia um problema naquilo tudo...

Toc toc

Uma batida no capô erguido do carro fez com que ele levantasse rapidamente a cabeça.

- E aí Black.- falou Leah, casualmente, enquanto se debruçava no carro.

Seus cabelos castanho-escuros estavam soltos e caíam até o meio de suas costas em sensuais cachos.

- Oi Leah.- falou ele, se erguendo e limpando a mão suja de graxa em um pano.

Ela apenas sorriu ao ver o peitoral definido do garoto exposto.

- Hum...vão almoçar aqui hoje?- perguntou ele, meio afetado pelo olhar dela.

Aqueles olhos verdes pareciam o hipnotizar. Aquele corpo escultural dela era difícil de não observar.

Desde que quando ele pensava assim de Leah Clearwater?

- Ahan...- respondeu ela, se aproximando dele.

Ela já havia superado Sam, definitivamente, pensou Jacob, após perceber que ela estava próxima a ele.

- E as namoradas hein?- perguntou ela, com um sorriso sarcástico.

_" Ela só pode estar de sacanagem com a minha cara. " _pensou ele

- Você sabe que eu não estou com ninguém Leah.- respondeu ele, bufando.

Não aguentava mais aqueles interrogatórios dela. Aquilo realmente o irritava.

- Se quiser eu te arranjo umas amigas.- disse ela, piscando o olho direito, marota.

Ela não conseguia evitar, adorava provocá-lo.

- Que eu saiba é você que está precisando de uns amassos.- alfinetou ele, fechando o capô do carro.

- Até parece...

- Ah...saquei...você acha então que sou eu que não consigo conquistar as garotas?- perguntou ele, meio alterado.

- Eu não disse nada...- falou ela, desencostando do carro.

- Mas aposto que é isso não é Clearwater?

- E se for, o que você vai fazer a respeito?- perguntou ela, curiosa, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios avantajados.

Ele apenas a puxou pela cintura e a prensou em um dos lados do carro. para logo depois sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Mas do que você imagina.

Aqueles braços musculosos em volta dela a fizeram tremer. A sensação de tê-lo perto de si era maravilhosa. Sem contar o cheiro delicioso que ele emanava.

Leah o encarou, alterada.

Seus olhos verdes encarando os quase negros dele.

Seus corpos milímetros de distância um do outro.

até que o silêncio é quebrado por uma voz:

- Leah, Jake, o almoço está servido!- Berrou Sue, da varanda.

Eles se afastaram abruptalmente, como se tivessem levado um choque.

- Já estamos indo mãe.- berrou Leah, em resposta.

Logo após Sue ter entrado na casa, Leah se aproximou do moreno novamente.

Apenas pra sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Então prova...

E logo depois o deixando incrédulo ali e seguindo para entrar na casa.

_Continua..._

XxXxX

**N/A:** Oi genteeee! Então, essa é minha primeira fic de Twilight e eu agradeço a minha queridíssima **Oráculo** por me apresentar esse shipper MARA e me dar inspiração para escrever essa fic. Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês: Continuo ou não?

Beijos Gaabii


	2. Cap 2: Mais perto

**Cap 2 : Mais perto...**

- E então Leah...como vai?- perguntou Billy Black, antes de enfiar uma garfada de comida na boca.

- Bem...- murmurou ela, enquanto tapava a boca para soltar um longo bocejo.

Naquele almoço, Billy estava sentado em uma das pontas da mesa, e a outra era ocupada por Sue. Seth estava sentado ao lado de Jacob, e este estava sentado de frente para Leah.

- E você Seth, empolgado com as rondas noturnas?- perguntou Billy, tentando puxar algum assunto que quebrasse aquele silêncio tedioso.

- Muito! Eu e Jake sempre apostamos umas corridas.- respondeu o garoto, olhando para o amigo.

Jacob percebeu que Leah olhava pra ele com um sorriso sarcástico e a sobrancelha direita arqueada.

- Está bancando a babá Black?- perguntou Leah, rindo.

- Ei!- protestou Seth

- Não Clearwater. Eu estava apenas me divertindo?- disse o moreno, ácido.- Mas espera. Você não sabe o que isso significa não é mesmo?- completou, fazendo a morena fechar a cara.

- Chega, vocês dois! Não quero brigas no horário de almoço.- bronqueou Sue

- Já terminei mãe.- falou Leah.- Posso me reitirar?- perguntou ela, o mais educadamente que pode.

- Pode.- respondeu a mãe.- Mas não vai querer sobremesa?- perguntou, enquanto a filha levantava da cadeira.

- Não.- murmurou, enquanto lançava um olhar mortal a Jacob e virava as costas para sair da sala.

- Que há com ela?- perguntou Billy, depois que a morena havia deixado a sala.

- Não liga não Billy, ela é louca.- respondeu Seth

- Seth!- censurou Sue

- Que foi mãe?! Você sabe que ela é!

Jacob apenas riu daquela cena, mas sem deixar de pensar o que se passava na mente da garota naquele momento.

XxXxX

- Já está ficando tarde...- comentou Sue, sentada no sofá da varanda.- É melhor irmos embora...

O local já estava todo escuro, iluminado apenas pelas luzes da casa. O relógio de pulso de Billy marcavam 10 horas.

- Mas a Leah não apareceu até agora. Ela nem mesmo jantou conosco.- falou Seth.- Não vamos esperar por ela?

- Ela fará a ronda de hoje comigo, assim você poderá descansar Seth.- respondeu Jake.- Pode deixar que eu aviso que vocês já foram.

- Obrigada Jacob.- falou Sue, enquanto se levantava do sofá e se despedia de Billy.

Logo depois que o carro de Sue se distanciou da casa, Jacob resolveu ir procurar a ferinha.

XxXxX

- Clearwater?- perguntou Jacob, ao ver uma silhueta próxima a um riacho.

- Como me achou aqui?- perguntou ela, ríspida.

- Daqui a pouco vamos iniciar a ronda de hoje.

- Ué, seremos nós essa noite?- perguntou ela, se virando para ele.

- Sim.- murmurou o garoto.

- Eu sei o quanto você vai gostar disso Black.- brincou ela, se aproximando dele.- Nem tente negar.- completou, rindo.

- Eu acho que quem não para de me olhar é você Clearwater.- alfinetou ele.- Eu sei que eu sou gostoso mas não precisa ficar demonstrando isso a toda hora.

- Pirralho babaca.- falou ela, furiosa, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais do garoto.- Quando você conhecer uma mulher de verdade, vem falar comigo.

- E quem é você pra falar se eu já conheci ou não uma mulher de verdade?- perguntou ele, igualmente irritado.- E fique sabendo que de pirralho eu não tenho nada.

- Graças a deus eu não tive o desprazer de notar isso.- alfinetou ela.

- Como se você fosse a gostosa.

- Eu sei que eu sou. Não preciso que ninguém me prove isso.- disse ela.- Mas já que você insiste...

Ela se aproximou dele e rapidamente tirou sua blusa. Ela estava usando um sutiã preto com poucas rendas.

- O que está fazendo?- perguntou ele, olhando para ela como se ela fosse louca.

- Esta vendo isso aqui Jacob?- perguntou ela, apontando para seus seios.- Isso aqui é que é peito de verdade. E não aquele bando de silicone que você costuma apalpar.- disse, rindo internamente pela cara de bobo do moreno naquele momento.

os seios dela eram tão perfeitos, redondos e avantajados, o único desejo de jacob naquele instante era acariciá-los e beijá-los.

- E então Black.- perguntou ela.- Diz agora se você não me acha gostosa vai!- falou ela, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios.

Jacob reuniu todo seu auto controle para mirar seus olhos nos dela e falar:

- Tá Leah, você venceu.

- Eu quero ouvir da sua boca.- disse ela, se aproximando dele.

Como ela amava aquele peito exposto dele. Os quadradinhos da barriga, os ombros e peitoral largos, aquela pele morena. Queria desesperadamente tocá-lo.

- Você não vai arrancar isso de mim nem morta.- falou ele, com um sorriso sarcástico, e ao mesmo tempo buscando por seu auto controle restante.

Ela parou a centímetros do corpo dele e deu um sorriso torto. Rapidamente vestiu a blusa que segurava nas mãos.

- Uma pena você ter acabado com a diversão Jacob.- murmurou ela.

Jake olhou-a, confuso.

- Minha mochila está na sua casa?- perguntou ela ao moreno.

Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça, ainda meio alterado.

- Ótimo. Então já podemos inciar a ronda.- disse ela, rindo, do estado em que o garoto estava.

- Pode rir Clearwtaer. Mas vai ter volta, ah se vai!- disse, após correr e deixá-la pra trás com seus pensamentos.

_" Ela vai ver do que eu sou capaz...a se vai..."_ pensava ele, e logo depois se transformando em lobo.

_Continua..._

XxXxX

**N/A:** Oi gente !!

Uiii, nosso lobinho planejando vingança uahuahauha ! Gostaram do cap?

Ai ai ai que emoção 9 reviews ! Amei todas elas, vocês são muito fofas ! Vocês não sabem o quanto as reviews me incentivam a continuar a escrever.

Se eu receber 10 reviews nesse cap, eu posto o próximo essa sexta. Se nao, só semana que vem. Sou má :P

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Daddy's obsessive little girl:** Oiiii ! Que bom que você gostou do cap ! E a Oráculo é mesmo MARA ! Quero ler sua fic hein ! :P Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também ! Beijos !

**Bruna carmo:** Oiiii ! A pegada do Jacob gostoso Black ! RAW ! auhauhauha. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap moça ;D . Beijos !

**Oraculo:** Oi queridíssima ! Que bom que você gostou da fic ! Eu fiz mesmo inspirada em o que você escrever ! Esse shipper é simplesmente MARA ! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também ! Beijos !

**Ana Clara:** Oiii ! Espero ter matado sua curiosidade. Mas espero que você tenha ficado mas curiosa ainda dessa vez ! uahuahuaha

**Janete Alves:** Oi querida ! Que bom que você gostou ! E os mistérios vão sendo desvendados ! Ui ui ! Mas sempre em um ambiente em chamas ! uahuahauha. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap ! Beijos !

**Vick Moreira Cullen:** Oiii ! Eu também adoro esses joguinhos ! Por isso amo escrever sobre eles ! auhauha. Eu sou totalmente a favor de J/L desde que a Oráculo me mostrou o universo desse shipper. É tão mais intenso que J/Reneesme. Bom, o Jacob é nosso ! uahuahauha Espero que tenha gostado do cap ! Beijos !

**Deboraa:** Oiii dé ! Espero que tenha gostado do cap amiga ! E não queria me matar amanha por não ter continuado ! uahuahuah. Beijos !

**LorinhaCullenBlack:** Oiii ! Que bom que você gostou ! :D E tomara que você tenha gostado desse cap também ! Beijos !

**Lady_Malfoy:** Oiiii ! As fics da Oráculo são MARA ! Espero que você tenha gostado do cap ! Beijos !

É isso então gente !

Beijos Gaabii

**PS: olha a barrinha chamando por vocês auhauhauah xD**


	3. Cap 3: Lobo Mau

**Capítulo 3: Lobo Mau**

- Acorda pirralho!- berrou Leah, enquanto esmurrava a porta do irmão.

Ja se passavam das 8:30 am.

- Porra! Que é?- respondeu uma voz sonolenta de dentro do quarto.

- Você vai se atrasar pra escola _denovo_! E a mamãe vai botar a culpa em mim _denovo_!- bradou a morena, enquanto o irmão destrancava a porta e passava por ela pelo corredor em direção ao banheiro.

- Ai Leah...para de ser escandalosa.- murmurou ele, enquanto escovava os dentes.

- Só..- falou ela, entre dentes.

- Sabia que esse mal humor todo vai te causar rugas prematuras?- perguntou ele rindo, entrando correndo no quarto e trancando a porta após ver a irmã se dirigir furiosamente até ele.

- Babaca!- xingou ela, e logo depois desistiu de socá-lo e resolveu esperá-lo no andar térreo da casa.

XxXxX

Jacob estava encostado no tão conhecido muro de tijolos da escola de La Push. Usava uma calça jeans despojada e uma camiseta preta levemente justa, que se ajustava com perfeição a seus músculos.

- Jake!- uma voz animada foi ouvida pelo moreno.

Era Seth.

- O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou o Clearwater.

- Soube que vai ter escalação pro time de futebol do segundo ano hoje e resolvi vir te dar uma força.- respondeu Jacob, com um sorriso.

- Oh..que meigo.- murmurou Leah encostada na porta do carro, que presenciava a cena de longe, com seu costumeiro sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- O que _você _está fazendo aqui Clearwater?- perguntou Jacob, já começando a se irritar.

- Vim deixar meu irmão na escola.- respondeu ela, como se falasse com uma criancinha de 2 anos.

- E porque ainda não foi embora?- perguntou ele, mais grosseiro do que pretendia.

- Só vou quando ele entrar por aquela porta.- falou ela apontando para a porta principal da escola.

O local estava lotado de outros estudantes e rapidamente o sinal tocou.

- Boa sorte carinha. Você vai se sair bem.- falou Jake, dando um tapinha amistoso nas costas de Seth.

- Obrigado por ter vindo Jake.- disse o garoto, antes de seguir com os outros alunos para dentro do colégio.

XxXxX

- Pra onde você vai agora?- perguntou Leah, vendo Jacob se aproximar do carro em que ela estava encostada.

Jacob reparou o quão sexy ela estava aquela manhã: jeans casuais, uma bata azul escura que combinava com sua pele bronzeada e os cabelos soltos até o meio das costas.

- Não tenho nada de útil pra fazer hoje.- falou ele.- É segunda-feira.

- Então entra aí que eu vou te levar num lugar legal.- falou ela, abrindo a porta de sua caminhonete e sentando no banco do motorista.

- Pera aí.- disse ele confuso.- Desde quando você me chama pra fazer algo Clearwater?

- Não faça perguntas Jacob. Apenas entre na merda do carro.- pediu ela, enquanto ligava o motor.

XxXxX

- E então. Onde estamos?- perguntou ele, vendo que ela o levara para um enorme bosque. Com a grama extremamente verde e árvores imensas a sua volta.

- Aqui é o lugar mais calmo que eu conheço.- falou ela, desligando o motor do carro, e logo depois saindo.

- Bonito.- comentou Jacob.- Leah Clearwater, você está tentando me seduzir?- perguntou o moreno, em um tom brincalhão.

- Nossa, nem te conto Jacob o quanto eu te quero.- disse ela, fingindo, com uma voz melosa que fez Jacob rir.

Para Leah, a risada dele era simplesmente perfeita. Mas é claro que ela nunca adimitiria isso.

- E então, pra que me trouxe aqui?- perguntou ele, colocando as mãos nos bolços.

- Precisa ter algum motivo aparente?- perguntou ela, enquanto acendia uma cigarrilha de menta.

Eles pararam de andar ao chegarem perto de uma das árvores imensas do local.

- E então Jacob...- começou ela, tragando a cigarrilha.- Vai adimitir ou não?- perguntou, rindo, ao ver o moreno corar.

- Isso me fez lembrar de algo...- disse ele, agora com um olhar malicioso, que fez Leah se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

- E posso saber o que é?- perguntou ela, gostando do jogo.

- Sabe Clearwater, nunca duvidei que você fosse mais saidinha, mas aquilo ontem...- começou ele, roubando a cigarrilha da mão dela.- não sabia que você dava pro primeiro que começace a discutir com você.

Ela apenas soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- Não sabia que essa era uma das minhas maiores qualidades Black?- perguntou ela.- Atrair lobinhos indefesos.

- Se você realmente conhecesse um lobo de verdade, você estaria tremendo...- falou ele, apoiando uma mão de cada lado no tronco da árvore, encurralando a morena.

- Puff...até parece....

- E se ele sussurrasse no seu ouvido?- sussurrou ele, ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar novamente.

- Eu falaria para ele falar mais alto porque eu sou meio surda.- rebateu ela, tentando quebrar o clima que insistia em se formar.

- E se ele ficasse bravo e te agarrace assim?- disse, puxando-a de uma vez de encontro a seu peito musculoso.

- Eu falaria que ele esta me sufocando.- respondeu ela, engolindo em seco.

Jacob por um momento olhou para aquela boca carnuda e convidativa, e não deixou de lamber os próprios lábios.

- E se ele te beijasse aqui?- perguntou o moreno, e logo depois a beijando na curva do pescoço, fazendo-a suspirar e fechar os olhos.

Leah abriu levemente os olhos e notou que Jacob se aproximava lentamente de sua boca. Não conseguiu não fechar os olhos diante de tal situação.

- Ah... como eu pensava.- disse o moreno, largando a garota e se distanciando dela.- É só dar uma chegadinha que já fica toda se querendo.

- Jacob Canalha Black.- sussurrou ela enfurecida, com os olhos em brasa encarando os dele.- Você ainda me paga seu imbecil!- disse ela, pulando encima dele e dando-lhe socos no peito, enquanto ele gargalhava de tanto rir.

- Assim você vai me deixar excitado Leah...- comentou ele, já no chão, com a barriga doendo de tanto rir, e ela por cima dele, tentanto aliviar toda raiva que sentia.- Não sabia que você queria tanto me beijar.- alfinetou ele, mais ainda.

- Você me dá nojo!- falou ela, pegando-o pelos cabelos.- Não beijaria você nem que fosse o último homem da face da terra!

Jacob acabou por se sentar e Leah, que estava por cima dele, acabou ficando em seu colo.

- Quer dizer que só você pode fazer esses jogos estúpidos é?- perguntou ele, após a morena ter soltado seus cabelos.

- Eu sou cem por cento sincera em todas as minhas ações!- berrou ela, em resposta, se esquivando do colo do garoto.

- Ó claro! Então adimite vai Leah!- falou ele.- Adimite que você tava tentando chamar atenção. Porque é isso que você faz melhor não é mesmo?- murmurou ele, fazendo-a fechar a cara em desgosto.

- Pelo menos não sou eu que fico correndo atrás, igual a um cachorrinho, de uma garota que nem mesmo olha na minha cara!- alfinetou ela.

- Porque você não cala essa porra dessa sua boca pelo menos uma vez!- urrou ele, a puxando pelo braço com força.

- Vamos embora.- falou ela, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele.- Não aguento mais olhar pra essa sua cara.

- É a única que você vai adimirar até chegar em casa!- respondeu ele, sem largá-la, parando seu rosto a centímetros do dela.

Aqueles lábios enfurecidos dela pareciam chamar por ele.

- Se eu ficar te encarando é capaz de eu bater o carro!- alfinetou ela, aproximando mais ainda o rosto ao dele.

Aquele cheiro, aquela proximidade, apesar de estar enfurecida, a excitava ainda mais.

Os dois se olhavam com intensidade, e nenhum deles ousava mexer um milímetro que fosse. As respirações pesadas.

Leah percebeu que Jacob encarava sua boca. E logo um sorriso torto se formou em seu rosto.

- Acho que é você que quer me beijar não é mesmo Jacob?- perguntou ela, presunçosa.

- Até aparece.- respondeu ele, se desvencilhando dela.- Desculpa, mas você não faz o meu tipo.

- Acho que o que falta é coragem mesmo...- murmurou ela, antes de se distanciar dele, e voltar para o carro.

" Então ela agora acha que eu sou covarde é? Mas ela vai ver só... " pensou Jacob, com a cara amarrada. " Ela é que vai sair com o rabinho entre as pernas! "

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Oiii genteee ! Eu não recebi as 10 reviews mas fiquei tão empolgada com as 9 que recebi que resolvi postar o cap 3. Espero que tenham gostado ;D . O Jacob é MARA auhauhauha. Talvez no próximo cap as coisas esquentem um pouco... uhuhuhu.

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Janete Alves:** Oiii querida ! Nossa, o Jake é o lobo mau, e quê lobo mau hein aauhuahauh. Leah vai provar mais um pouquinho do próprio veneno, pode apostar que vai ! uahuahua. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Beijos !

**Oraculo:** Oiiii queridíssima ! Leah é a sharon stone incorporada do instinto selvagem auhauhauah. MARA ! Jake se revelando... o que será que isso vai dar? ahuahauh. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos !

**Lolitta: **Oiii querida ! As coisas vão ficar cada vez mais interessantes uhuhu ! xD Aguarde. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos

**Clarissa Malfoy: **Oiii querida ! Assim eu fico sem graça :X . Espero que você tenha gostado do cap. Beijos !

**Baby Delicinha:** Oiii querida ! Jake cada vez mais venenoso RAW ! uahuaha. As coisas ainda vao esquentar muito xD auhauhaa. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos !

**Giovanna B. C.:** Oiii querida ! Que bom que você gostou da fic ! Fico muito feliz. E eu tambem queria muito que eles tivessem ficado juntos no livro *.* também acho que eles são perfeitos juntos. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos !

**Viih Blackitah: **Oiii querida ! Que bom que você gostou da fic ! Fico super feliz. E espero que você continue acompanhando os próximos planos do Jake ! auhauha. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos !

**Solainy Black:** Oiii querida ! Que bom que voce gostou do cap ! Fico muito feliz. E aguarde que as coisas ainda tem muito o que esquentar. Nao da pra ir direto ao ponto, tem que dar uma apimentada no caminho auhauahuah ! Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos !

**Madison Avery:** Oiii querida ! Aii páára, assim eu fico com vergonha... :X auhauha. Procuro sempre agradar vocês leitoras :) .E espero que você tenha gostado do cap. Beijos !

É isso então genteeee

até o próximo cap !

**PS: Ó o botãozinho ali te chamando...**


	4. Cap 4: Te levar a loucura

**Capítulo 4 : Te levar a loucura**

_**Ya touch is so magic to me  
Stangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to ya like that  
Ya think ya can handle, boy if I give you my sleaze  
And I need you to push it right back**_

- Então, não vai dizer nada até chegarmos a casa de Billy?- perguntou Leah à Jacob, enquanto dirigia.

Silêncio.

- Vai partir pra ignorância é?- tentou a morena, novamente.

- Mas que porra Clearwater!- berrou ele, como se explodisse repentinamente.- Será que dá pra respeitar meu espaço?!

- Que papo gay é esse afinal?- alfinetou ela.

- Só...- falou ele, entre dentes.

- Uhhh...tá bem então.- disse a morena, rindo.

10 minutos em silêncio total foi o que se passou até chegarem a casa de Billy. Leah notou que o carro da mãe já estava estacionado lá como de costume.

Ela logo estacionou seu carro ao lado do de Sue e desligou o motor.

Quando os dois estavam saindo do carro, Billy surgiu na varanda.

- Jake, Leah, chegaram bem na hora do almoço.- comentou o Black mais velho, com um sorriso largo.

Jacob entrou na sala e viu que seu pai e Sue já estavam sentados à mesa.

- Mãe, eu vou ter que buscar o pirralho na escola hoje?- perguntou Leah, ao se sentar ao lado da mãe na mesa.

- Não querida. Hoje eu mesma vou.- respondeu Sue, com delicadeza.

- E então, onde estavam?- perguntou Billy, curioso, se servindo de comida.

- Fomos até um bosque.- murmurou Jake, enfiando uma colherada de comida na boca.

- Aquele que você gostava de ir quando pequena Leah?- perguntou Sue.

- É...- murmurou ela, enquanto se servia de mais salada, entediada.

- Jake, será que você poderia fazer um favor pra mim?- perguntou Billy, mudando de assunto. - É que um amigo meu perguntou se você poderia dar uma olhada no motor do carro dele, que está fazendo uns sons estranhos.

- Hoje à tarde?- perguntou o moreno

- É.

- Mas é que eu tinha planos de continuar a trabalhar no meu motor...

- Não seja por isso Jacob, a Leah pode te ajudar, sempre foi boa nisso.- disse Sue, lançando uma piscadela à filha, que a olhava aterrorizada.

- Não _mamãe_... acho que Jacob pode se virar muito bem sozinho, não é?

- Eu dou conta de tudo Sue.- respondeu Jake, meio alterado.

- Leah, onde estão seus modos?- ralhou a mulher.- Você vai ficar aqui e ajudar o Jacob _sim_.

A morena apenas revirou os olhos e continuou a comer.

Aquela ia ser uma longa tarde.....

XxXxX

_**Baby show me, show me,  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer...  
And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place  
And nothing but shoes on me  
Ohh baby...**_

- Me passa a chave de fenda?- perguntou Jacob à Leah, enquanto examinava o motor do carro.

- Por que você não vai trabalhar no seu carro enquanto eu conserto esse?- resmungou ela, não atendendo ao pedido dele.

- Porque o amigo do meu pai pediu que _eu_ olhasse o motor.- disse, irritado.

Ele havia tirado a camisa quando começara a trabalhar, aquilo provocava Leah mais do que ela queria.

- Então me deixe trabalhar no seu carro.- falou ela, se encostando na porta do veículo.

A morena havia trocado de roupa já que começara a sentir calor no começo da tarde. Agora usava uma camiseta básica de alcinhas branca com uma saia vermelha curta e soltinha.

- Será que dá pra você parar com as perguntas?- resmungou ele.

- Dane-se você então.- respondeu ela, já de saco cheio das tiradas dele.- Vou fazer as coisas por conta própria.- completou, marchando até o carro de Jacob.

- Você não vai mexer no meu carro! Não mesmo!- urrou ele, saltando até onde ela estava e se posicionando na frente do automóvel.

- E porque não, posso saber?- peguntou ela, colocando as mãos no quadril.

- Porque você não vai saber fazer as coisas.

- Até parece né? Eu conheço um motor de carro Jacob, meu pai me ensinou tudo que eu precisava saber sobre um.

- Então você virou expert agora?- disse ele, bricando.

- Bem, eu sei me virar.- falou ela, sorrindo sarcasticamente.- Pelo menos não sou eu que fico infurnada aqui todo dia bricando de casinha.

_Agora ela foi longe demais!_, pensou Jacob

- Garota, eu não preciso dar satisfação de como eu vivo a minha vida pra você! Pense o que quiser! Cansei de você me apurrinhando com isso.

- Você é mesmo um covarde Black.- riu a morena, sem humor.

- Engraçado, eu não parecia ser até algumas horas atrás.- disse ele, venenoso. E logo depois rindo ao ver Leah fechar a cara.

- O que me faz lembrar que você fugiu como um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas.- disse ela, ácida, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.- Muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho não é?

- Você não faz idéia do que eu sou capaz Clearwater....- disse ele, com um olhar assassino, se aproximando dela.

Ela engoliu em seco ao ser prensada com força a porta do carro.

- Se eu te pegar de jeito, você não vai aguentar....- sussurrou ao pé da orelha dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Eu já sou grandinha, posso lidar com isso.- disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

- É o que você quer Claerwater?- perguntou ele, a segurando firmemente pela cintura. - Você quer que eu te beije?- perguntou ele, bem próxmo a boca dela.

- Não Black...- respondeu ela.- Eu quero te levar a loucura.- disse, puxando a nuca do moreno e capturando os lábios dele com a boca.

Jacob deu passagem a língua da morena em um beijo arrebatador. As mãos dele foram deslizando agilmente pelas costas dela.

Rapidamente as mãos de Leah foram para os cabelos do garoto. O beijo dele era ainda melhor do que ela imaginava.

A língua dele era tão quente e sensual, o cheiro dele a embriagava.

Jacob, depois de um tempo, a puxou pra cima e a sentou sobre o capô do carro.

Ela entrelaçou as pernas torneadas envolta da cintura dele.

O moreno aproveitou o ato para deslizar a mão por baixo da saia até o traseiro dela.

O ato a fez gemer ao pé do ouvido dele.

A calça de Jacob parecia que ia explodir de tanto tesão que estava sentindo. Ela era deliciosamente excitante e imprevisível.

A sequência de beijos foi então quebrada.

- Entra no carro.- sussurrou o moreno, respirando com dificuldade.

Ela apenas o olhou maliciosamente e entrou no veículo.

O Black então a seguiu e reiniciou a sequência de beijos.

Jake foi suspendendo cuidadosamente a blusa da morena, beijando e acariciando a barriga dela, enquanto a mesma suspirava.

- Gosta disso?- sussurrou ele, malicioso.

Ela riu, sem jeito.

Quando terminou de retirar a camisa dela, ele parou para observar que ela usava um sutiã preto como naquele dia na floresta. _Aquele dia em que ele pode ver o contorno daqueles seios maravilhosos._

- Então gosta de sutiãs pretos ãhn..

- Faz parte do meu show.- respondeu Leah, manhosa.

Ele sorriu e a beijou com voracidade, explorando cada canto da boca dela com a língua, as mãos dele se moveram lentamente até as costas dela, quando finalmente havia alcançado o feixo...

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?!- berrou uma voz conhecida.

_Continua..._

XxXxX

**N/A:** Oiiiii pessoal ! Eu demorei mas estou aquiiii ! :D E, apesar de curto achei esse cap MARA ! auhauaha. Espero que tenham gostado. Quem será a pessoa misteriosa que deu o flagra neles? auhuahuha. Muito muito muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu amo muito todas elas e estas tambem me incentivam muito na hora de escrever um novo cap.

**PS:** a música do cap se chama: Love, Sex, Magic e é da Ciara ft. Justin T. ( lindoooo *.* )

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**Bruna Carmo: **Oiii querida ! O Jake definitivamente tem A pegada ! uahauhaa. Adorei sua review ! Espero que tenha gostado do cap ! Beijos !

**Oraculo:** Oi queridíssima ! Jake é o rei da pegada, sério, aqueles braços, aquele tanquinho, eu também já teria me atirado nele ! uahauhaha. Espero que tenha gostado do cap ! Beijos !

**Deboraa: **Oi babe ! Gostou do cap? Jake MARA ! auhauhauah. Beijos !

**Janete Alves:** Oiii querida ! Gostou do joguinho da Leah dessa vez? auhauhauh. Espero que tenha gostado do cap ! Beijos !

**Madison Avery:** Oiii querida ! Acho que o cap respondeu muito bem a sua pergunta ! uahauha. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos !

**Deia: **Oii querida ! Que bom que você gostou ! E espero que tenha gostado do cap ! Beijos !

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:** Oiii querida ! Adoro suas reviews, você é uma fofa ! E que bom que gostou da fic ! Espero que tenha gostado do cap ! Beijos !

**Pri Cullen Malfoy:** Oiii lindona ! Fico muito feliz que você tenha deixado uma review pra mim ! *.* E que bom que você gosta do Jacob nessa fic auhauha. Espero que tenha gostado do cap ! Beijos

**Drik Phelton:** Oiii queridaaa ! Tava sumida hein ! Senti falta das suas reviews, eu as amo ! E quanto a beijos de fogo? :( . Leah e Jacob casal mais sensual de Twilight auhauhauah. Adoro escrever os diálogos ! xD. Espero que tenha gostado do cap ! Beijos !

**Yasmin Whitlock:** Oiii queridaa ! Que bom que você gostou ! J&L é MARA ! Espero que tenha gostado do cap ! Beijos !

**10 reviews ! 10 reviews ! Finalmente ! auhauhauah. **

**Vejo vocês no próximo cap ! **

**Beijos Gaabii**

**PS: Não esqueçam de deixar uma review para fazer esssa autora feliz ;D**


	5. Cap 5: E se eu ousar provocar você?

**Capítulo 5: E se eu ousar provocar você?**

_**I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes  
and now I want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, I love game**_

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?!- berrou uma voz conhecida.

Jacob e Leah se afastaram bruscamente e olharam para fora do veículo.

Seth estava parado enfrente ao carro, com os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada.

- Não é nada disso que você tá pensando...- começou Jacob.

- QUER DIZER ENTÃO QUE VOCÊ NÃO IA FODER A MINHA IRMÃ SE EU NÃO TIVESSE CHEGADO?!- explodiu o garoto.

- Seth, fala baixo!

- Não posso acreditar nisso Jacob!- continuou o Clearwater.- Você me falou que ela era chata, implicante e que ela não fazia o seu tipo!

- Como é que é!- berrou Leah, surpresa com o comentário do irmão. Apressou-se em se vestir.

- Leah, isso foi a muito tempo atrás...- murmurou Jake.

- Não foi não! Foi semana passada!- disse Seth.

- Eu sou uma idiota mesmo...- sussurrou ela, com os olhos em fúria fitando o moreno. Quando terminou de vestir o tênis, saiu do carro e pisou forte até a casa de Billy, sem olhar pra trás.

XxXxX

- Porra Seth!- berrou Jacob, furioso.

- Não vou deixar você brincar assim com a minha irmã Jacob, não vou mesmo!- começou o garoto.- Ela não é qualquer piranhazinha que você brinca pra passar o tempo!

- Eu não ia fazer..

- Ela já se machucou demais uma vez Jake, não vou deixar que aconteça novamente.- sibilou o Clearwater, sério.

O moreno apenas fitou o amigo mais novo e o viu virar-se e caminhar de volta pra casa, o deixando sozinho na garagem.

XxXxX

Já era de noite quando Jacob ouviu um barulho estranho vindo de sua janela.

- psiuuuu

Jacob levantou assustado da cama e abriu a janela.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?- sussurrou Jacob

- Visitinha à meia noite.- respondeu Leah, com seu sorriso sarcástico.- Vai me deixar entrar ou não?

Jacob se afastou da janela e a garota entrou para dentro do quarto agilmente.

- E então? Vai me dizer porque está aqui?- perguntou Jacob, crusando os braços enfrente ao peitoral definido e nu.

Leah se aproximou do moreno e lhe deu um tabefe na cara.

- Aiii!- urrou ele.- Porra, você veio até aqui só pra me bater!?

- Não faço seu tipo né Black!?- berrou ela.- Pois então vá se engraçar com as suas piranhas! Vocês se merecem!- exclamou, enquanto se afastava do garoto e marchava até a janela.

- Você que começou tudo isso.- falou o moreno, fazendo-a parar e se virar para ele.

- Como é que é?!

- Você ouviu, foi você que começou com esses joguinhos escrotos!- reclamou Jacob.

- E você não aguentou né?- rebateu ela.- Muita areia pro teu caminhãosinho!

- Fique sabendo que eu sou muito mais eu.- grunhiu ele, irritado.- Pelo menos eu sei beijar!

- Que nem um cão chupando manga só se for!- rebateu ela, fazendo-o fechara a cara ainda mais.

- Que eu saiba, você não estava reclamando!- alfinetou o Black.

- Ué, tinha que me contentar com aquilo mesmo, fazer o que.- respondeu Leah, com o seu costumeiro sorriso sarcástico vendo o moreno se enfurecer ainda mais.

- Quanto você cobra?- perguntou Jacob.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa afinal?- perguntou ela, confusa.

- Quanto você cobra pelo programa?- perguntou ele, com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Você é mesmo um pirralho idiota!- exclamou a morena, partindo pra cima dele com unhas e dentes.

Leah começou a socá-lo no peito com toda sua força, enquanto Jacob permanecia ali, inerte as apunhaladas dela.

- E então, quando vai desistir?- perguntou ele, rindo alto.- Você nunca vai conseguir me atingir Clearwater.

Foi então que ela parou de socá-lo e um sorriso maroto surgiu em sua face. Em um segundo o joelho da morena foi parar nas partes íntimas de Jacob, fazendo-o urrar de dor e cair no chão de madeira do quarto.

- O que você estava dizendo mesmo?- perguntou ela, rindo.

Não recebendo resposta do garoto que ainda permanecia contraído no chão, saiu pela janela e correu noite a dentro.

- Você me paga Clearwater! Ainda não acabou!- murmurou ele, quando se levantou e pulou pra fora da janela.

XxXxX

- Você não achou que ia escapar achou?- urrou Jacob, enquanto segurava fortemente o braço de Leah no meio da floresta.

- Me larga seu estúpido! Tá me machucando!- berrou ela, se esquivando dele.

- Não Leah, você que tem que parar de ser estúpida!- falou ele, a prensando no tronco de uma árvore.- É você que fica fazendo essas merdas acontecerem!

- Não tenho culpa se qualquer coisa que eu faça você fica de pau duro!

- Porra, dá pra você para de falar besteira! Arght, você é impossível!

Silêncio. Eles pararam e viram o quão próximos estavam um do outro.

- E se eu ousar provocar você?- disse ela, maliciosa.

- Se eu fosse você não faria isso.- murmurou ele, a fitando.

- E porque não?

- Porque se você ousar, não terá mais volta.- disse ele, sério.

- E quem disse que eu me importo?- respondeu ela, o segurando pelos cabelos.

- E quem disse que eu ia escutar sua opinião?- falou o moreno, e logo depois capturando a boca carnuda da Clearwater em um beijo mais do que necessitado.

_Continua..._

XxXxX

**N/A: **Oi gente! Não me matem por esse final, é que eu queria a opinião de vocês pro próximo cap: **NC ou não?!** Quero saber a opinião de vocês! E como eu vou viajar, só vou poder escrever o cap no fds :/. Mas vocês esperam não esperam?

Queria agradecer as super reviews que recebo ! Vocês são muito fofas ! Eu amo todas as reviews que vocês me mandam! E elas e incentivam muito a continuar a história.

**PS:** queria pedir pra vocês conferirem a super **capa** que a minha queridíssima **Jane Alves **fez pra mim no meu perfil ! Está simplesmente MARA !

**PS2: **A música do cap se chama Love Games da Lady Gaga ( ela é MARA! )

Agora,

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Oraculo:** Oiii queridíssima! Não me mate por esse final suuuuper tenso! Gostou de ver quem interrompeu a cena? auhauhaa. O pirralho é mesmo inconveniente! Jake sem camisa é MARA! Quero lavar roupa naquele tanque! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Deboraa:** Amigaaaa, eles se pegando é tipo hot! uhauahuah. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Janete Alves:** Oiiii queridíssima! Quero agradecer novamente a cap perfeita que você fez pra fic! *.* Simplesmente MARA! E você adivinhou quem era o abelhudo! auhauah. Também adoro sutiãs pretos! São lindos! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Drik Phelton:** Oiii queridaaa ! Ownnn você é muito fofaa! Amo suas reviews! As vezes também acho que o Billy e a Sue ficam empurrando os dois, mas eles são muito inocentes quanto a isso, mal sabem eles o que os dois andam aprontando! auhauaha. Espero não ter te matado do coração com o final desse cap, e a propósito, gostou dele? PS:Recebeu a resposta da minha opinião sobre aquela prosposta de fic? Beijos!

**Karol Kinomoto:** Oiii queridaaa ! Adorei suas reviews! E também me diverti muito escrevendo aquela cena do cap 3. O jake não teve a impressão não, e nem a Leah. Ela amava o Sam, mas não chegou a ter a impressão dela com ele. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijos!

**Madison Avery:** Oiii queridaaa! Aii, assim eu fico sem jeito :X ! auhauah. Tá aí a atualização! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Giovanna B. C.: **Oiii queridaaa! Foi o pirralho sim :P! Muito intrometido! auhauaha. Tá aí a continuação, espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Clarissa Malfoy:** Oiii queridaaa! Eu amei escrever esse cap, então fico muito feliz de você ter gostado! As coisas pretendem esquentar ainda mais! auahuaha. Espero que tenah gostado do cap! beijos!

**Ursinha Claire: **Oiii queridaaa! Ahhh que bom que você gostou! Adorei sua review! Eles são safadenhos mesmo! auhauah. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Ana gabi: **Oiii queridaaa! Se eu fosse a Leah, e tivesse no maior amasso com um gostoso daqueles eu também matava! auhauah. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Mari P.B'b:** Oi queridaaa! Deculpa a demora, mas ta aí o cap! E não me mata por esse final, pelo amor de deus! auhauha. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Bruna carmo: **Oii queridaaa! Simplesmente adoro suas reviews! auhauhau. O pirralho é mesmo um retardado! uahauha. E não se preocupa que a hora boa tá chegando! xD. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:** Oi queridaaa! Suas reviews são tão gracinha! Adoro! Que bom que você gostou da pegación! auhauah. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijos!

**OMG!!!! 13 reviews! Ownnn to tão feliz!!! Rumo as 14 hein hein! :P**

**Então já sabem, não esqueçam de clicar na barrinha aí embaixo. Quanto mais reviews e opnião eu receber, mais rápido vão sair os caps! :P**

**Até o próximo cap de Provocação,**

**Beijos Gaabii**


	6. Cap6: E então Black?

**Capítulo 6: E então Black?**

**Soft kiss and wine  
What a pretty friend of mine  
We're finally intertwined  
Nervous and shy for the moment we will come alive  
Tonight  
Secret valentine**

_N/A: Começo da Nc, quem não quiser ler, pula._

As costas de Leah bateram com força na casca da árvore enquanto esta enlaçava suas pernas na cintura de Jacob.

Nenhum deles parou o contato entre suas bocas, a língua quente de Jake brincava de forma sensual com a da morena.

Ele guiou uma de suas mãos até a blusa dele e a rasgou por inteiro. Naquele momento ele não queria segurar seus impulsos.

Jacob quebrou o beijo para mirar os olhos no sutiã preto de rendas que ela usava. Um sorriso sacana se formou em sua face.

-Preto e com rendas huh?- perguntou ele, o que fez a garota revirar os olhos.- Boa escolha.- disse o moreno, capturando novamente os lábios dele.

Agora era ela que queria mais ação, pousou suas mãos na camisa dele e a rasgou por inteiro também, fazendo com que Jake sorrice durante o beijo.

Ela desceu da cintura dele e rapidamente começou a desabotuar as calças do moreno enquanto ele desabotuava as dela.

Nenhum dos dois podia esperar mais.

Depois que Leah se livrou das calças e Jacob também, a morena enlaçou novamente suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Ela já notava que o Black estava quase explodindo dentro da cueca box que ele usava.

Jake, com uma de suas mãos, fez desaparecer o sutiã com rendas que ela usava, deixando os seios da morena à mostra.

- Pensei que gostace dele.- murmurou ela, provocativa.

- Muito melhor sem.- respondeu ele, sacana, e logo depois capturando um dos seios dela com a boca fazendo com que Leah soltasse um gemido alto.

A sensação de finalmente tocá-la era simplesmente maravilhosa. Ela era maravilhosa, muito melhor do que ele imaginava.

- Assim você me mata Black.- sussurrou ela ao ouvido dele, enquanto ele continuava a acariciar seus seios com a boca e a mão.

- Eu é que digo Clearwater.- respondeu ele, e logo depois capturando a boca dela, para mais um beijo cheio de desejo.

As mãos dela arranharam as costas definidas do moreno enquanto ele se perdia naquele mar de cabelos sedosos e quase negros.

Céus, como ele era intoxicante, precisava de mais contato.

Leah então mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dele, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido alto e rouco.

- E então Black?- perguntou ela, rasgando-lhe a cueca de surpresa.

Jacob apenas lançou a ela um daqueles sorrisos sarcásticos. E fez o mesmo com a única peça que restava nela.

- Agora estamos quites.- murmurou ele e antes que ela pudesse retrucar, ele penetrou-a por inteiro, fazendo com que ela soltasse mais um gemido alto.- E então Clearwater?- disse ele, moroto.

- Eu é que te pergunto senhor: " se você me provocar não terá mais volta."- respondeu ela, e logo depois passando a língua pelos lábios dele.

Jake apenas olhou-a maravilhado, ela era perfeita. A maneira como seus cabelos caíam sobre seu corpo moreno e escultural. Era demais para ele.

Ele então começou a se mover dentro dela, fazendo-a bater de leve no tronco da árvore. Ele nunca tinha experimentado sexo daquela maneira tão selvagem.

Leah apenas se afundava em cada vez mais desejo, cravando as unhas cada vez mais fundo nas costas do moreno.

Jacob foi acelerando o ritmo e a penetrava com cada vez mais força.

A Clearwater não se importava com a dor que suas costas batendo na árvore causavam, ela só queria tê-lo mais e mais. Queria aquele contato maravilhoso para sempre.

Quando ele estava próximo de atingir o clímax, seus olhos quase negros pousaram nos chocolate dela.

Então, descargas elétricas consumiram os dois no momento, fazendo com que ambos pendecem suas cabeças pra trás. Ele gozou dentro dela enquanto ela sentia o líquido quente dele invadir-lhe.

Ambos os corpos de desgrudaram e caíram cansados no chão da floresta.

- Isso foi...- começou ele, ainda procurando por ar.

- Não precisa falar Jake... Eu sei o que foi...- disse ela, o mais carinhosamente possível que conseguiu.

Jacob a puxou para perto de si e a cobriu com os trapos que ainda restavam de sua camisa.

_N/A: fim da Nc._

XxXxX

Leah dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto quando batidas fortes foram ouvidas em sua porta.

- ACORDAAAAAA LEAH!- berrou Seth, do lado de fora do quarto.

Quando ela se deu por si estava deitada em sua cama completamente nua e...Jacob Balck estava ao seu lado.

- Pera aí seth!- respondeu ela, aos berros, enquanto tentava arcordar Jake.

- Psiuuu, Black.- sussurrou ela, ao ouvido dele.

- VOU ESCANCARAR ESSA PORTA!- berrava Seth, do lado de fora.

- Já vai Pirralho!

- Jacob.- sussurrou ela, sacudindo o corpo dele com toda força.

Ele finalmente acordou e também pareceu meio assustado com a situação em que se encontrava.

- E agora?- murmurou ele, ao notar que Seth esmurrava a porta.

- Saia pela janela.- disse ela, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Pelado?- perguntou ele, se levantando da cama.

Ela apenas riu da situação e lhe deu roupas de Seth. O pequeno Clearwater já era tão alto quanto Jake.

- Porque você tem roupas de seth no seu quarto?- perguntou o moreno, intrigado.

- Para casos especiais como esse.- disse ela, divertida, ao vê-lo fechar a cara.

- Leah, mamãe vai ficar brava se eu me atrasar para aula!- urrou Seth, pela milésima vez.

Depois que Jacob se vestiu ele apenas lhe deu um sorriso torto enquanto se aproximava da janela.

Leah foi até junto dele e colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto do garoto e lhe deu um longo selinho.

- LEAH!

- Já vou!

Quando ela ia olhar novamente para Jake, ele já havia partido.

Leah sorriu torto ao se lembrar do momento em que resolveu provocar Jacob Black. Definitivamente fora uma idéia brilhante.

FIM

**N/A:** Tá aí a Nc genteeeeeeee! Eu a fiz bem light afinal, é a primeira. auhuahauha. Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Queria muito agracer a todas pelas reviews maravilhosas que recebi! Sério, fico muito feliz de saber que vocês gostaram da fic e que tenham acompanhado.

**PS:** A música desse cap é Secret Valentine do We the Kings. Escutem, é muito boa!

É isso então gente,

Até a próxima Blackwater !

beijos,

Gaabbii


	7. AVISO

AVISO:

Queridas Leitoras,

Resolvi deletar alguns capitulos e terminar a fic com a Nc do capítulo 6 pois me dei conta de que a fic estava tomando um rumo diferente daquilo que eu havia planejado. Eu não queria que a fic se prolongasse muito, minha meta desde o início era ter terminado com a Nc, mas as reviews maravilhosas que recebi de vocês me empolgaram e me deu a louca de continuar a fic. E só agora me dei conta da burrice que fiz, então gostaria que vocês me perdoassem por ter continuado a historia e nao terminar o que continuei a escrever. Para compensar essa besteira imensa que fiz vou fazer uma Blackwater especial para vocês (:

É isso então gente,

Beijos e Mil desculpas,

Gaabii


End file.
